


Well tell me do you hate me

by ramennuudles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Beta Read, Rich Steve Rogers, Swearing, Sweaters, Underage Drinking, famous bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramennuudles/pseuds/ramennuudles
Summary: "I did not kidnap anyone!""Okay, well then tell me why the Bucky Barnes is in your apartment after suspiciously going missing last night. And even from his own party at that!"---A three part story in which Bucky Barnes is the child of a very famous and rich actor, Steve Rogers likes to think that he's a good person, and they both despise one another.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. you're a ten, I'm a four leaf lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this AU has been like sitting in my brain for a few weeks and since ive been feeling inspired to write recently, I decided that this was the best time to get it out of my system.
> 
> just a 3 part story featuring a bitchy bucky, a suffering steve, and just a tad of an enemies to lovers plot line. 
> 
> title of the fic and the chapter names come from one of my fav songs atm 'Van Horn' by Saint Motel!!
> 
> don't forget to leave a kudos and drop a comment !!

It's not that Bucky hated his father. 

There where times where he definitely resented him, but it wasn't straight out hate. Growing up in the public eye meant that everything single thing that Bucky did was documented by the media.

Now that is what he actually hated. His father had been so concerned with Bucky ruining his reputation as an upstanding citizen that Bucky was to be kept under strict conditions so that no harm could potentially done. 

Oh how it backfires. 

At the barely legal age of 18, Bucky Barnes had managed to make his way onto every gossip magazine and site he possibly could. Whether it be trespassing on private property or underaged drinking, he had made a name for himself. 

**_"George Barnes' rebellious teenage punk son at it again!"_ **

**_"Classic 80's star George Barnes' son arrested?"_ **

**_"James 'Bucky_ ' _Barnes'_ _new flame? Turn to page 7 for more!"_ **

Yeah, that's what he really hated, constantly being compared to his goodie-two-shoes dad. And how the media constantly made up fake claims? Sure he drank _a lot_ for a teen and that he's definitely wound up on someone's private property once or twice but he's never been arrested.

Bucky groans and tosses his phone onto his bed. 

Tonight was Bucky's 19th birthday bash, or whatever the fuck they were calling it. He only had two objectives for tonight 1) to get drunk and 2) to get laid. 

It hadn't been a very good week. 

On Monday, his favorite car had broken down and had to be sent away for repairs. Tuesday, some random bitch on twitter lied about sleeping with him and caused a huge frenzy. Wednesday, he spilled black coffee all over his new Gucci cardigan. Thursday, his dad introduced him to the new girlfriend and Bucky wanted to puke his guts out. 

She wasn't mean, the women would of been lovely if she didn't remind Bucky so much of his dead mom. 

So by friday, all Bucky wanted to do was celebrate his birthday by forgetting the entire week by blacking out and either fucking someone's brains out or getting his brains fucked out. 

It felt like something he was capable of doing, the media and his father be damned. 

Bucky stared at the walk in closet. He could wear those pair of slacks that Natasha said made his ass look nice, and maybe the white ruffle button down from Louis Vuitton. 

He had to stand out tonight, not like he didn't stand out normally. Checking the time on his Apple Watch, Bucky grabs a nice pair of dress shoes and his Gucci coat. Just because he was miserable doesn't mean he's not going look good during it. 

\---

Even rich people parties are a drag.

It had only been 2 hours. 

He's surrounding by both women and men begging for his attention and sure, that's exactly what he wanted. But the issue is that no one here had managed to catch his eye, he didn't want to drop his standards out of desperation. And he was already long done with his first Long Island iced tea. 

Bucky sighed and found the nearest group of well dressed men. He certainly didn't need the free drinks but it wouldn't be unwelcome to receive.

"Ah, the birthday boy. So glad we could make your acquaintance tonight." The two guys behind him snickered a bit but took a sip of their drinks.

"Of course, how could I miss you eyeing me up?" Bucky makes a point to look him up and down. The man he was talking to wasn't jaw droppingly attractive, but he would have to do for the night. 

Bucky had certainly done worse. 

"Hmm, whatcha drinking tonight? On me of course." He feels himself smile. Easy.

"Long Island, please." The man flags down the bartender and orders the drink for Bucky. 

"Are you enjoying the party? Up to your tastes?" The brunette laughs and smiles, falling into the small talk easily. 

"Sure, I definitely like what I see." Now it's the guy's turn to laugh. Flirting came easy to Bucky, just enough to keep them interested but teasing enough that they know to work for it. 

"I certainly agree." There's an edge to his words, maybe there was more to this guy than expected. 

One of the other men calls out and passes down Bucky's Long Island. "For you." He passes the drink into Bucky's waiting hands. And then the man rises his own glass. "Cheers to another loop around the sun?" 

"Cheers." Bucky responds and clinks glasses. He takes a sip and the familiar taste fills his senses. 

But there was something else. Maybe the bartender was using a slightly different gin from earlier? Bucky doesn't allow himself to dwell on it.

Well until his head starts to hurt. The man in front of him notices his slight wince.

"Hey are you alright?" The guy's arms come towards and Bucky pushes them away.

"I'm not feeling great I don't think, I'm just gonna grab my coat and head home." There goes his chance of completing either task he set for himself. And at his own party. 

"I'll walk you over there-" He quickly starts but the brunette cuts him off sharply.

"No, no. I'll be alright, enjoy your night."

Bucky doesn't stumble over his own feet as he heads to the coat closet, but his surroundings do feel wrong. Almost like each object was changing sizes right before his eyes. 

It's only when he inside the coat room his vision begins spinning. Bucky hears the door open and close but it doesn't really register since since he's just trying to keep himself from falling flat on his face. 

_"Woah, woah. Are you ok?"_

Someone is talking but Bucky can't respond, it sounds like he's underwater. He doesn't recognize the voice, it isn't the man from before, maybe one of his buddies? Why would anyone follow him into here?

_"Can you hear me?"_

The brunette can hear him and he tries to audibly respond to this new guy but then he feels his body hit the ground.

Bucky's entire vision goes black. 

\---

Waking up felt like taking a train to the head. 

How much did he really drink last night? Maybe he was successful at blacking out. The sheets underneath him were soft, definitely high quality. 

But they weren't his sheets. Bucky opens his eyes to an unfamiliar room, sun streaming in almost making him want to close them again. 

Not his room, noted. There wasn't anyone next to Bucky when he woke up. The brunette knows how this goes. With a sigh, he looks around the room for his clothes only to realize he was still wearing them. 

Did he fuck someone still dressed? 

Bucky's head pounded at the prospect of thinking. The one clothing item missing was his coat and that started to sober him up. It had his wallet, phone, and keys in it. If he lost those..

Shit. The coat wasn't in the bedroom. Bucky is going to have to talk to his one night stand.

He found the door out of the, admittedly nicely decorated, bedroom. If Bucky wasn't so worried about his phone and wallet, he would of definitely taken the time to snoop around. After getting lost in a mess of hallways, the brunette finally catches on to voices and follows the sound. 

Arriving in a very spacious and modern living space, Bucky does allow himself to look around. The ceilings were high and the windows covered some of the walls entirely. The decorations were fancy, pricy. Whoever's apartment this was, they had money. 

Bucky soon realized that the voices he was following were no longer talking. Instead two men were staring at him from what Bucky is assuming is the kitchen. Before either of them could get a word in, Bucky spoke first. 

"Can one of you tell me where my coat is." One of the man just gawked at him, like he wasn't real or something. But the other guy, who was quite handsome, just quirked his head at the brunette's question. "My coat." Bucky slowly repeated the question, for both his sake and the people he was speaking to. 

"You really did kidnap someone." The gawking guy states. Kidnapped? Mr. handsome seemed upset by that so he snaps back. 

"I did not kidnap anyone!" 

"Okay, well then tell me why the Bucky Barnes is in your apartment after suspiciously going missing last night. And even from his own party at that!"

"I didn't mean to kidnap him, he passed out in front of me. What was I supposed to do Sam? Leave him?" They seem to squabble with one another for a minute and Bucky's headache is just killing him so he chooses the best option.

Screaming. 

"MY COAT PLEASE." It does get them to stop talking, which is a win he's going to take. 

"I don't have you coat." 

"Well I wouldn't leave without it, even if I going to get laid. I'm amusing I slept with you Mr. Tall, Blonde, and Beautiful. So where is it." Blondie furrows his brows at either the nickname or his bluntness. 

"You didn't leave under normal circumstances. I found you passed out, drunk I'm pretty sure. I had to carry you" Now it's Bucky's turn to be confused. 

"I only finished one drink, I had only just started my second before my head started to hurt.." The conclusion hit Bucky, "My drink was spiked." Then a second conclusion came that he had even less evidence of. "You spiked my drink." Bucky ignored his headache in favor of being angry. 

"What?" The blonde looked appalled."No! I wasn't the one who spiked your drink! Some asshole must of and I was the one who brought you from the party, no offense but you should be thanking me."

"Thanking you? Are you kidding?" The brunette scoffts, the audacity of this man. "Your friend here is right, you basically kidnapped me. Instead of bringing me here, you should of just taken me home!" Bucky screams, turning the conversation into a yelling match. 

"How was I supposed to know where you lived? Celebrities don't just post their home addresses online you know!" Bucky's about to start yelling again but Blondie keeps talking. "I tried to do the right thing but you know what? Since you're such an asshole, I'm not gonna deal with you anymore. Here," He passes his phone to the brunette, "call up a car or something and get out the fuck out of my apartment. Give my phone back to Sam before you leave." And then he's storming away, muttering curses under his breath.

"Steve-" 'Sam' calls out but this 'Steve' guy is already gone. He rubs his hand over his face and turns is attention back to Bucky. "I'm really sorry man, I'm Sam by the way." They shake hands and Sam keeps talking. "He wasn't the one who spiked your drink, I promise you. I was with Rogers all night up until he decided he wanted to leave. He would never spike anyone's drink. Called me this morning telling me he carried a passed out guy home. Sorry about the technical kidnapping."

Bucky felt, conflicted. This Sam guy felt pretty earnest and the other guy seemed kinda pissed that Bucky even insinuated that he had been the one drugged him. But Blondie had been an asshole. Hence the conflicting feelings. 

"It's alright." Is what he eventually goes with. "I'm just gonna call my driver and tell him to come pick me up."

"Yeah, sounds good. I'll be back." Sam turns around and heads in the direction that the other guy stormed off in. Bucky sighs and types in his drivers number. 

_"Coulson."_

"Hey Phill, it's Bucky. I'm calling from a borrowed phone, could you come pick me up?" There's silence on the other side for a moment.

_"Man kid, you us all worried for a second there. Where are you?"_

"One sec." Bucky covers the receiver and yells. "WHAT'S THE ADDRESS?" A voice that sounds a lot like Sam's yells back the address and the brunette repeats it to the man on the phone. 

_"I'll be there soon."_ And the call disconnects. 

Bucky plopped himself on one of the fancy sitting room chairs. To pass the time he looked at the phone he had been given.

Newest model, default color, some lame black case, and no personalized lock screen picture. The guy was handsome, Bucky was not going to deny that, but he seemed so boring. His only personality trait was being an asshole. 

Well.

Maybe not a complete asshole. He did take Bucky home while he was in a vulnerable state. What if the person who drugged him found him instead? Bucky doesn't even want to think what could of happened if Blondie didn't find him first. 

Bucky would keep the address in mind so he could send a 'thank you' muffin basket. But with flavors like raisin and parsnip so Mr. Asshole know he was still petty.

Thankful and petty, they shouldn't go together but Bucky somehow makes it work. 

A notification pops up on the phone just as Sam renters the living space. 

_(xxx) xxx-xxxx: This message is for James Barnes._

_(xxx) xxx-xxxx: This is_ _Phill,_ _I have arrived._

"Hey Sam, my driver is here. Thank you for being so hospitable." Bucky passes the phone back and Sam laughs at the dig at his pissy friend. 

"Of course, stay safe out there kid." He directs Bucky out of the penthouse, yeah Blondie was that kinda rich, and gives directions on how to get down to ground floor. The brunette follows them and finds Coulson's familiar car easily. 

Only until they've pulled out of the loading space and into the flow of traffic does Bucky allow his thoughts to travel. 

If he ever had to meet Mr. Tall, Blond, and Beautiful again it would be all too soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mention some real clothing items in this and if you're wondering what they look like, I have the links down below!! 
> 
> https://www.gucci.com/us/en/pr/women/ready-to-wear-for-women/sweaters-cardigans-for-women/sweaters-for-women/gg-mohair-wool-v-neck-sweater-p-639380XKBK22254
> 
> https://www.gucci.com/us/en/pr/men/ready-to-wear-for-men/outerwear-for-men/coats-for-men/alpaca-wool-blend-coat-p-627693ZAE2L2334
> 
> https://us.louisvuitton.com/eng-us/products/ruffle-shirt-nvprod2390043v#1A8AUU


	2. keep you guessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark this down, Steve Rogers hates Bucky Barnes and everything that comes with him. 
> 
> And he wouldn't have it any other way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter here we go!!!
> 
> it's a little dialog heavy, I'm not really a huge fan of that but you gotta do what you gotta do I guess lol.

Steve really hated entitled rich kids. How they demanded everything go their way because daddy always made it happen. 

And quite frankly, Steve hated Bucky Barnes and how stupid he was. Jumping to conclusions, that Steve had drugged him? How shitty did Bucky really think he was?

But what he hated more was how good the muffins he received were. 

Judging by the healthier flavor choices, which were often grouped as the gross ones, it was definitely meant to be a jab at Steve. He bit into a banana walnut one and grimaced, not because it was gross but because it was delicious.

He was not supposed to be enjoying the spiteful muffin basket. 

Mark this down, Steve Rogers hates Bucky Barnes and everything that comes with him. 

And he wouldn't have it any other way. 

\---

There's something so satisfying about walking into Stark Tower. 

Everyone immediately popping their heads up and out of their work spaces just to get a look at their elusive COO. 

He would feel flattered if he didn't know they were just desperate for a crumb of information about him. It wasn't that Steve disliked his job, he just did not enjoy the social aspects of it, hence the 'elusive' title. Tony was better at it anyways.

Even though he was private, he was respectable. And it pissed him off when respect wasn't given. 

Steve double checked the time on his Rolex as he waited for the elevator to reach the correct floor. The meeting meant nothing to him, it was just going to be 2 hours of someone re-reading the reports that he wrote back to him. And another painful 15 minutes after the meeting where Sharon from HR shamelessly flirts with him even though he's rejected her multiple times.

Quite frankly Steve only went to keep Tony at bay. Something about getting his required social interaction. 

If he was ever so painfully alone, he could always just call Sam who also utterly hated meetings. 

The doors opened and Steve was immediately met with Sharon standing right in front of him. 

Really, she was really going to flirt with him before the meeting?

"Mr. Rogers, the monthly meeting has been canceled." She says unexpectedly, still making eyes at him as she usually does. Steve feels his brows furrow. Definitely not disappointed, but he couldn't help but feel curious.

"On who's authority?" The blonde woman swallows. 

"Mr. Stark's, sir." Steve hums contently and begins walk towards the elevator. Sharon's yell doesn't even stop him. "Wait! Mr. Rogers, Mr. Stark cancelled our meeting today so that he could to speak to you. He would like you to meet him on floor-" Steve walks into the freshly opened doors and presses a buttons for one of the top floors.

"Oh I know Ms. Carter. Have a nice day." And Steve smiles as he watches as the elevator doors close on her red face. Never gets tiring, she should really take the hint that he wasn't interested in her. 

What hint Steve took was that Tony only canceled this meeting so that he could make fun of Steve about something. He knew the blonde hated meetings and would only make a change if it meant that he got some satisfaction out of it. 

So mentally preparing himself for whatever Tony's got up his sleeve. 

It wasn't enough.

The elevator doors open up to Tony's personal floor, he walks out and immediately finds Sam playing pool by himself and the dreaded Tony relaxing on a plush upscale sofa with a glass of, bourbon maybe? Steve frowns and checks his watch again, it was way too early in the day for alcohol. 

"Hey, Hey, Hey! There's my favorite superhero!" Tony yells and gets up from his spot on the couch, waltzing his way towards Steve. Sam cackles as he hits a ball into a corner pocket. 

"Please don't tell me you-" The blonde starts but is cut off but laugher and a response. 

"Oh you know it. I definitely told him, like right after I left your place over the phone." Steve grumbles and avoids Tony by making his way towards the mini bar. It's no longer too early to drink. "Come on Rogers, it _was_ quite heroic." Sam continues. 

Another grumble from Steve as he debates measuring the amount of gin he wants to put in his gin and tonic. 

"A real American hero." Tony dramatically clutches his heart. The blond abandons the measuring cup and just starts pouring the alcohol in. He's deserves this. 

Steve finishes pouring in his mixer and takes a sip, pleasantly enjoying the flavor.

"People should be thankful when you save them. The rich brat was just pissy about it. _'you don't have my coat? how could you forget my coat!'_ I didn't know which coat was his, I was just a little more concerned about the man passing out in front of me. And don't get me started about how Sam convinced him I was a kidnapper." More rounds of laughter. Somehow his from gets deeper. "This isn't funny guys."

"You're right Stevie-o," Tony starts, "it's fucking hilarious. Sam, Sam, tell me more about how he stormed off." 

"Tony, he stormed off like a child. Making this little grumpy face," the man speaking attempts to imitate a angry child face and even Steve laughs into his glass. "it was amazing. He shocked Barnes for sure. Who knew that Steve Rogers, COO of Stark industries, was an angry bitch baby."

Despite his previous mood, Sam never failed to make Steve laugh. Even if he was the butt of the joke. He tries to keep his smile out of his words.

"Oh so you two just canceled my company meeting just to make fun of me? I could just leave and go talk to Sharon, I'm sure she would be much better company than you assholes."

"We all know that that's a lie." Yeah, they know him too well. Steve takes another sip of his drink. 

"You love us Rogers!" The older man yells. 

"I wouldn't go that far." Tony dramatically fake gasps and pretends to fall out of his seat, placing his glass down on the way. "Now shut up, you didn't really cancel the meeting just to talk about Barnes right?"

"Oh no, we totally did." Steve quirks his eyebrow at Sam. "No kidding, we've having a boy's day. Grab some beers, put on some football-"

"-paint each others nails, play truth or dare, talk about our crushes." Tony waggles his eyebrows at Steve suggestively. 

"Absolutely not." Steve downs the rest of his gin tonic, placing the glass down on the coffee table. "I spend so much time with you two against my will, I refuse to spend more. Good day to both of you assholes, I hate you sincerely." Laughter once again fills the room and Steve can barley keep his grin hidden as he's walking back to the elevators. 

\---

Steve stares at the invite in his hands. It was for some fancy dinner party he RSVP for weeks ago, he barely even knew the host. Honestly, he had forgotten all about it. Steve never really cared for parties but he already said he was going to attend and his night would have just consisted of opening a bottle of wine and drinking the entire thing by himself. 

Plus it couldn't hurt to have some non-work related human interaction. The last person he spoke to out of work, not counting Sam and Tony, was Bucky Barnes. Steve cringes at the memory of the short haired brunette. Yeah, Steve was an ass. He would have felt bad if Barnes hadn't a prick and jumped to conclusions. And the "thank you" muffins were just insult to injury. Bucky seemed like a petty bitch and Steve would be glad if he would never have to interact with him ever again. 

As the blonde pulls on a nice cashmere sweater he eyes the bottle of wine sitting idly on his almost empty wine rack. 

No, he's going to this dinner party. With a final check of the time Steve grabs his keys and his trench coat, heading out the door determined to enjoy the party.

Steve really wished he had stayed home when his eyes caught onto the profile of the very man he's been dreading his next meeting with in the entry way while he was attempting to make small talk with another guest. 

Before he could react to the possibility of interacting with Bucky again, another guest joined the conversation keeping Steve distracted. 

He didn't speak much, instead he just listened and nodded his head when it seemed appropriate. A waiter came by with drinks. 

Unfortunately, not speaking much meant Steve spent a lot of time taking sips of his wine and watching Bucky from the corner of his eye.

He never cared for celebrities in general, having only found out of Bucky's existence when he had been invited to the infamous birthday party as a plus one. But tonight was Steve's first time seeing Bucky put together. Instead of a crumbled dress shirt, the brunette had been wearing a cream colored argyle sweater with no visual signs of a rough night out. And the expression Bucky wore as he sipped his own drink was much softer than Steve had known was possible for the man. 

It was a shame that he was much prettier when he'd shut the fuck up. 

After a surprisingly interesting story from one of the people he was speaking with, Steve scanned the area but he couldn't seem to find a familiar profile. 

Strange. He excuses himself from the conversation on the account of needing to use the restroom, instead taking the time to explore the host's house. 

It was maybe a little outdated decoration wise but the house was still quite lavish with its high mahogany arches. Steve found himself in a deserted hallway, still drinking his glass of red wine from earlier. 

Of course he hears when he's joined by another person.

"So you're stalking me now." Is the first thing Bucky says to him. A dry, humorless laugh bubbles out of the blonde's mouth. 

"Trust me _Bucky,_ if I had known I was going to run into you here I would of not shown up." That wasn't even close to the truth, Steve might hate the man but he also honors his words. "Since we are both here though, maybe you could be a bit nicer to me hmm?" 

"Me? Nicer? Oh that's just rich coming from you Blondie." Bucky easily retorts, reminding Steve of their first meeting. 

"You know it Princess." Steve didn't mean for the pet name to slip out but when he got a look at the pissed open-mouth expression on Bucky's face he knew that it was going to stick. If he was going to be stuck with the nickname "blondie" he was going to make sure that Barnes suffered as well.

For the first time Bucky Barnes was speechless, and the blonde was honored that he had been the one to create it. 

"..I have no idea why I'm still talking to you asshole."

"Come on _Princess_ , I'm a lovely person to talk with, don't you think so?." It's said with a sneer. Bucky sticks a finger at Steve's chest and glares.

"You Steve Grant Rogers are by far the rudest, shittiest, most irritating handsome person I have ever made the discomfort of meeting." And with that the brunette removes his affronting finger and stalks away from Steve and the hallway. 

It was a vile conversation. But Barnes had called him handsome and shitty in the same breath. Steve also remembered that he never properly introduced himself, meaning that Bucky had to at least looked him up to get his middle name. 

The blonde covered his growing grin with his free hand. He wanted to laugh. 

If Bucky wanted Steve to be the _'rudest, shittiest, most_ _irritating handsome person'_ he had ever met, he was absolutely going to get it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little background on me!! I am an amateur mixologist and the first drink I really perfected at making on the fly was a gin and tonic. I could probably make one with my eyes closed lol. I don't even need to measure the gin, I just know the perfect amount. 
> 
> and like last chapter, here's some of the clothing I reference!!
> 
> https://www.armani.com/us/armanicom/giorgio-armani/wool-and-cashmere-sweater-with-oversized-chevron_cod14075559cr.html#dept=llprdcts 
> 
> https://us.burberry.com/the-westminster-heritage-trench-coat-p40734781
> 
> (steve's dinner party apparel)
> 
> https://www.dior.com/en_us/products/couture-113M637AT184_C086-cd-argyle-sweater-multicolor-wool-and-cashmere-jacquard (bucky's dinner party apparel)
> 
> *thank u for subscribing to this fic but please if u subscribe don't forget to leave a kudos, I can see my statistics and the ratio sorta makes me sad :( *


End file.
